


birds of a feather!

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, probably the fluffiest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chikalin finally shows Lisa how the hell she gets all those feathers in her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birds of a feather!

**Author's Note:**

> i swear if no one else is gonna write chikalisa i'm going to write the whole tag myself
> 
> also thanks to that wonderful person who left a wonderful comment on the last one!! thank u so much

One of Chikalin’s favourite things to do on dates was braiding her girlfriend’s hair, or alternatively, letting her girlfriend braid her hair. More often than not, Chika was the one getting her hair braided, since she had at least half a foot more hair than Lisa, and it was all bright purples (and recently pinks and blues), Lisa really loved her girlfriend’s hair.

Lisa also couldn’t figure out how the hell Chika managed to get all those feathers into her hair. She’d tried to weave them into Chikalin’s technicolour braids a few times, but they always ended up falling out.

Eventually, one day while they were sitting on Chika’s bed, Lisa braiding her hair and twirling it into buns, she asked how the feathers worked. Chikalin giggled, leaned over to grab a bag of dollar store craft feathers off of her extremely cluttered floor, and picked out a few blue ones.

“Okay, so you go like this,” she took out one of her braids and separated a few strands of hair, “and then you do this,” she lined the feather up with the middle of the strand, “and like this!” She wrapped the piece of hair around the feather, and tied it around the end in a neat knot. “Voila! Done!”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Lisa sighed. “How did I not get that. It’s so simple!”

Chikalin laughed as Lisa furiously started tying feathers into her hair. It wasn’t even twenty minutes before she got through the whole bag, and Chika’s hair was starting to look more like feathers than hair. Once she realized they were out, she got up and grabbed yet another bag of feathers off of her craft store floor. This time they were glittery and full of patterns and polka dots.

“Do you really want me to put more feathers in your hair?” Lisa said skeptically, looking at the ratio of hair to feathers on Chikalin’s head.

“Maybe I could do yours?”

“Mine?”

“It’d be cute!”

Lisa shrugged, and let out her ponytail. “Why not,”

Chika quickly got to work, already practiced in her craft. Nimble fingers tied feathers in, braiding and unbraiding, even trying buns and eventually settling on pigtails. It barely took her ten minutes to put the whole bag into Lisa’s hair. She ruffled her girlfriend’s hair a little, and jumped up off the bed to grab a mirror.

“Eyes closed Lisa, eyes closed!”

“I know, I know!”

She settled in front of her girlfriend, putting the mirror right in front of her face. “Okay, you can look now!” she chimed.

Lisa opened her eyes, and beamed when she saw her hair. “Holy shit! I almost look as cute as you!”

“Almost? You’re cuter than me!” Chika huffed.

“No way,”

“Yes way!”

“Nuh-uh,”

“Yuh-uh!”

Before their bickering could really get going, Lisa caught her girlfriend in a hug, and managed to knock both of them over in the process. The two of them nearly fell off the bed, and Chika cracked up, giggling like hell.

“See? You’re the cutest,” Lisa hummed. “Cute, adorable,” she smooched Chika’s cheeks.

Chikalin grinned and leaned in, kissing her on the lips. Lisa blushed furiously. “Gotcha! You’re cuter.”

“ _Dammit_.”

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Chika had insisted that her girlfriend put another whole bag of feathers in her hair, and her feather-hair ratio was more than a little ridiculous. Of course, she also put more feathers in Lisa’s hair, and the two of them were starting to look like birds. When they were done, they stood side by side in front of the bigger mirror in Chikalin’s room.

“You know, we look like birds,” Lisa chimed.

“Cheep cheep, caw caw!” Chikalin chirped. “Quack!”

“I can’t believe I’m dating you,”

Chika hugged Lisa from behind, and nestled into her hilariously feathery hair. “Hey, Lisa?”

“Yeah?”

“You know why we’re so good together?”

“Why?”

She paused, smirking mischievously. Lisa prepared herself for the worst.

“Birds of a feather flock together!”

“ _Oh my god_.”


End file.
